Cuando conoci a jeff the killer
by itzel.jaen.5
Summary: itzel una chica que sufrio un tragico accidente pero alguien le cambiara la vida asiendo que rompa su cordura y se vuelva una psicopata ¿ara el cambio esa persona? ¿de quien se trata?
1. Chapter 1: la pelea

Cuando conocí a Jeff The Killer cambio todo

Capítulo 1: La pelea

Hay que tal a todos soy nueva en esto y gracias a la pequeña ayuda ((pequeña¿?)) más bien grande ayuda de otra escritora Jazmín sin ayuda de ella no sé qué aria ((Gracias enserio)) jajá en fin esta historia o no sé qué diablos hice jeje me ayudo una persona en especial se llama Alejandro :D pero le gusta que le diga Jeff xD así que si quieren agregarnos aquí están nuestros Facebook: Alejandro: Jeff Woods (ay muchos Jeff busquen el que tiene una imagen de un gato es el) El mío: Itzeel Dee Sánchez mejía xD mi foto es mía jeje xD no los aburro más que lo disfruten ;D

Soy una chica rara de 15 años siempre peleo con mi madre es normal pero a veces la odio siempre me quita el ánimo de todo, soy hija única desearía tener un hermano o hermana para pasar el tiempo o jugar en fin mi padre es maravilloso, soy su consentida su princesa en fin todo mi padre trabaja duro para mantenernos a mi madre y a mí pero una noche todo cambio...

((10:30 p.m.))

-Mama: Estoy harta de ti ya no te soporto.

-Papa: ¿Por qué lo dices estela?

-Estela: Eres un flojo bueno para nada por eso ¡ te odio te quiero muerto Fernando…

-Fernando: Así es como me lo pagas paso el día entero trabajando para mantenerlas a ti y a mi hija y tu sales con esto estela la única que se alegra de verme es mi hija en cambio tú te la pasas acostada todo el maldito día yo quiero pasar ratos con mi hija pero no puedo, por el trabajo…

-Estela: Me vale me da igual quiero que los dos se larguen de mi casa y,.. ¡Quiero el divorcio!

-Fernando: Perdón estela pero la casa está a mi nombre así que la que se va eres tu mi hija y yo nos quedamos, y con todo gusto te daré el divorcio a cambio de nada ok.

-Estela: Itzel se quedara conmigo porque la ley lo dice y quieras o no te la quitare ella si me quiere.

En ese momento me levante de mi cama sé que era tarde ya pero no podía dormir aunque al día siguiente tenia escuela abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con cuidado y baje las escaleras y entre a la sala mi padre se me quedo viendo y me dijo….

-Fernando: Itzel que haces despierta vete a dormir tienes escuela mañana.

-Itzel: no puedo dormir con tantos gritos de ustedes y yo quiero decir algo

Note que mi madre se puso algo nerviosa como que ocultaba algo bueno no me importo y lo que iba a decir era algo de ella.

-Itzel: Sabes papa porque mi disque mamá te pidió el divorcio.

-Estela: Cállate niña tú no sabes nada lárgate de aquí.

-Itzel: lo siento pero esto se tenía que saber tarde o temprano estela-

-Fernando: Itzel habla por favor...

-Itzel: Estela lleva cuatro meses con su amante papa es por eso que ella te está pidiendo el divorcio porque ella un mes de embarazo y es de su amante y todavía tiene el descaro de traerlo a la casa cuando tu no estas papa…

Estela se acercó a mi dándome una cachetada mi padre la jalo diciéndole que no me volviera a tocar nunca y le dijo que se largara de aquí en ese mismo instante que mañana viniera por sus cosas ella se fue azotando la puerta mi padre me abrazo y me dijo que nos íbamos a ir de que mañana iría hablar a mi escuela asentí y me fui a mi cuarto necesitaba estar sola…

((Pensando))- A donde iríamos no puedo dejar este lugar que pasara con mis amigos con todo….

Puse un poco de música mientras me acostaba con los audífonos puestos escuchando esa canción que amo es de Green Day - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams me ase arrepentirme de todo es genial eran ya 1:300 a.m. tenía que dormir pero me sentía extraña vivir en otro lugar…. Me quede dormida una hora después…

((5:300 a.m.)) Tocan mi puerta... (Toc toc)

-Itzel: Quien es entra o habla rápido…

-Fernando: hija puedo entrar quiero hablar contigo…

-Itzel: si papa entra.

-Fernando: hija, buenos días hoy te llevare a la escuela y entrare a hablar con tu director para que tede de baja hoy serán tus ultimas clases y podrás despedirte de todos y recoger tus cosas está bien

-Itzel: ¿Tan pronto nos iremos de aquí?

-Fernando: si hija mi jefe compro la casa cuando le dije que la vendería…

-Itzel: oh por dios está bien /-/ bueno no es por mala onda papa pero me iré a bañar y arreglarme si

-Fernando: si haya abajo estará el desayuno ok

-Itzel: ok

Salió mi papa de mi cuarto y entre a mi baño me bañe rápido y me vestí con unos jeans negros blusa azul marino una chamara negra y baje a desayunar y mire el reloj eran las 6:27 a.m. era temprano aun cuando baje mi papa me dejo el desayuno en la mesa y una nota...

"Itzel te dejo el desayuno en la mesa perdón pero tuve que ir al trabajo por mis cosas e iré a buscar un camión para la mudanza tu tía Mariana pasara por ti en la salida de la escuela te dará algunas maletas y te llevara a casa y te ayudara o empacar…. Con cariño Papa"

Vaya me sorprendí nunca conocí a mi tía mariana sentía emoción y nervios sería la primera vez de que la conocería puf.. En fin desayune y me fui en mi patineta a la escuela….

((12:30p.m))

Faltaba una hora para salir estaba en el corredor en frente de mi casillero sentí un escalofrió por mi espalda no avía nadie en el corredor hasta que un amigo llego y me dijo

-Amigo: me acompañas al aula 12AD

-Itzel: si vamos Eduardo tengo clase libre no vino el maestro.

-Eduardo: Genial vamos

Subimos dos pisos a mi casi me daba un ataque de asma hasta que llegamos al salón y al entrar tire mis cosas… me sorprendí por lo que vi….

Eran mis compañeros de clase mi profesor y mis amigos todos estaban ahí con un enorme cartel que decía "Te extrañaremos Itzel" había pastel botanas refresco dulces globos era el mejor día de mi vida empecé a llorar por que ya no los iba a ver. Llego la hora de la salida y antes de salir de la escuela sonó mi celular era mi tía mariana me mandó un mensaje lástima que no podía venir por mí no sabía dónde estaba la escuela así que me fui sola me fui caminando no quería irme en mi patineta quería recordar mis mejores momento aquí. Se acercó un carro a mi bajo la venta note que era mi mama me dijo que si iva con ella quería hablar conmigo no me negué cuando llegamos a la casa de mi mama le mande un mensaje a mi tía diciéndole donde estaba le di la dirección que si venia por si algo pasaba aunque lo dudo.

Mi mama me dijo que me sentara en la sala y que ahorita regresaba y así lo ice veía los cuadros que tenía mi mama no perdía cada detalle hasta que regreso mi mama y me dijo…

-Estela: ¿Te gusta la casa?

-Itzel: pues no la eh visto toda así que no puedo dar opinión

Mi mama puso su cara de enojada y me respondió

-Estela: bueno si tú te quedas conmigo esta casa será tuya toda tuya que dices

-Itzel: la verdad no quiero quedarme contigo yo no te quiero te odio yo quiero estar con mi papa

-Estela: pues si esa es tu decisión está bien pero yo no quiero que tu estés con tu papa are lo posible por que no te quedes con él.

-Itzel: has lo que quieras pero el que decide todo es la ley.

En ese momento se paró mi mama y cerro con llave la puerta de la entrada y me dijo…

-Estela: tu no saldrás de aquí no te iras con nadie ni conmigo ni con tu papa

-Itzel: entos con quien

-Estela con nadie tu estarás muerta….

Vi cómo saco un cuchillo y se aventó hacia mi le di una patada corrí hacia la cocina y las ventanas estaban cerradas con llave y la puerta, ella estaba en la puerta de la cocina corrí hacia ella y pase bajo sus piernas subí las escaleras vi el baño y no tenía ventana grande ella venía detrás de mí entre en un cuarto bueno en su cuarto había una gran ventana, la ventana no estaba cerrada, ella entro y dijo...

-Estela: solo somos tú y yo así que despídete hija mía

Detrás de mí estaba su tocador empecé a aventarle sus perfumes caían al suelo y se rompían hasta que llegue a la ventana ella me volteo y por el perfume se resbalo tocándome con el cuchillo cercas de mi ojo haciendo que yo me cayera por la ventana el ruido fue fuerte y lo único que recuerdo es que sentía sangre en mi cercas de mi ojo vidrios en mi cara en mi cuerpo y el ruido de las sirenas y mi madre asomada en la ventana mi vista se nublo quede inconsciente….

Asdfghjklññ genial espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque a mí me encanto equis en fin si les gusto por favor recomiéndelo enserio bueno ya saben si me quieren agregar a mi Facebook ya saben cuál equis acepto a todos :D bueno me despido de todos besos y abrazos:*


	2. Chapter 2: Alguien me espia

**Capítulo 2: Alguien me espía **

**Hey que tal a tod s bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta rara historia jeje y gracias por los Review's del capítulo anterior y de los mensajes de Facebook y Twitter en fin gracias a todos, bueno aquí están los reviews del capítulo anterior no los distraigo más que lo disfruten; D**

_Detrás de mí estaba su tocador empecé a aventarle sus perfumes caían al suelo y se rompían hasta que llegue a la ventana ella me volteo y por el perfume se resbalo tocándome con el cuchillo cercas de mi ojo haciendo que yo me cayera por la ventana el ruido fue fuerte y lo único que recuerdo es que sentía sangre en mi cercas de mi ojo vidrios en mi cara en mi cuerpo y el ruido de las sirenas y mi madre asomada en la ventana mi vista se nublo quede inconsciente…._

Desperté en el hospital, mi padre estaba conmigo sentía muchos cables en mí, no podía moverme en eso mi papa rompió el incómodo silencio…

-Fernando: Hija; hoy por la tarde nos dirán con quien te iras…

-Itzel: ¿tengo que ir yo?

-Fernando: No tu iras a la casa con tu tía para subir las maletas a la camioneta.

-Itzel: Esta bien… pero una pregunta

-Fernando: Dime…

-Itzel: Mi tía vendrá a vivir con nosotros

-Fernando: No pero ella vive por donde nos iremos

-Itzel: Esta bien, y cambiando de tema que es lo que me sucedió ¿?

Vi como mi padre bajaba la mirada y dando un suspiro me dijo…

-Fernando: Ahh... Quieres ir al baño que está aquí o quieres que te traiga un espejo

-Itzel: Traime el espejo… por favor

Se levantó de la silla y salió del cuarto, sentía pánico no sabía lo que tenía me daba miedo, pero tenía algo en mi mente que le habrá pasado a mi mama, regreso mi padre con un pequeño espejo y me lo dio.

-Fernando: Ten, pero antes de que te veas quiero que te tranquilices. No grites, por favor ni nada ok.

-Itzel: No es para tan…. ¿qué me paso? Porque tengo esto en mi ojo ¡Papa¡

Me abrazo mi papa, tranquilizándome y quitándome el espejo y me dijo…

-Fernando: Fue tu mama ella te lo hizo cuando estabas con ella.

-Itzel: Es una desgraciada me ha arruinado la vida, ¿Qué ara con ella?

-Fernando: es más probable que la encierren.

-Itzel: Eso espero porque no quiero verla...

Pasaron dos horas y nos fuimos a la casa, vi a mi tía Mariana me veía feo obvio, una chica de 15 años con una cicatriz arriba y debajo de su ojo ((no adentro)) pues como no me iba a ver feo era un fenómeno en fin me puse unos lentes oscuros y empezamos a subir las maletas ya la casa estaba vacía, nos subimos a la camioneta para ir por mi papa a la delegación, había un incómodo silencio en la camioneta no sabía que decir como dije no conozco a mi tía …hasta que…

-Mariana: Sé que te va a gustar tu nuevo hogar y el lugar a donde vamos a estar

-Itzel: Enserio y como lo sabes..

-Mariana: Bueno de chiquita eras traviesa y te gustaba subirte a los árboles y bla bla bla

-Itzel: Me conoces desde chiquita

-Mariana: si pero como no nos veíamos seguido pues no te acuerdas.

Me sorprendí tengo una mente muy mala en fin llegamos a la delegación y mi padre estaba afuera y nos vio llegar se subió y nos fuimos luego luego el camino se me hizo rápido todo el camino me fui dormida hasta que desperté y vi el reloj eran las 7:30 p.m. hicimos como tres horas de viaje… ya estábamos por llegar a la casa y por la camioneta pasaron varios chic s en skate me puse contenga tal vez me guntaria con ellos eso estaría padre jeje pero después en un casa atrás estaba un bosque bueno en todas las casa pero… pude notar que en un árbol había alguien como si estuviera escondido solo pude ver que vestía de chamarra blanca y pantalones negros me llamo la atención pero ya después no hice caso….

Llegamos a la casa era más grande que la otra entre primero quería escoger mi habitación pero mi papa se adelantó mis cosas ya estaba en mi cuarto pero no me gusto mi habitación tenía dos ventanas grandes una donde se podía ver... La calle y la otra se veía la casa del vecino alado en fin me daba igual Salí de mi cuarto y vi una ventana al final del pasillo fui hacia ella vi para abajo y vi que teníamos alberca eso era genial alce mi vista y volví a ver a esa persona sentí pánico no se quien rayos era esa persona…

He aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado: D bueno espero sus Reviews o sus mensajes en Facebook y aquí les dejo mi twiter xD Itzeel Jaeen Benitez ;D bueno hasta la próxima :D


	3. Chapter 3: jeff the killer quien es ?

**Capítulo 3: Jeff the killer quien es esa persona? **

Hey hola como están yo súper cansada equis bueno no los distraigo más estoy sin palabras aquí está el 3er capitulo disfrútenlo ;D

_**Llegamos a la casa era más grande que la otra entre primero quería escoger mi habitación pero mi papá se adelantó mis cosas ya estaba en mi cuarto pero no me gusto mi habitación tenía dos ventanas grandes una donde se podía ver... La calle y la otra se veía la casa del vecino alado en fin me daba igual Salí de mi cuarto y vi una ventana al final del pasillo fui hacia ella vi para abajo y vi que teníamos alberca eso era genial alce mi vista y volví a ver a esa persona sentí pánico no se quien rayos era esa persona…**_

Me quite de la ventana y volví a mi cuarto ya estaba oscureciendo y mañana era mi primer día de clases, bueno me daba flojera alzar mis cosas así que lo aria mañana, quite algunas cosas de mi cama para dormir…

((5:30 a.m.))- tocan la puerta.

-Itzel: Entra quien quiera que seas

-Fernando: Hija, ya parate y arréglate hoy es tu primer día de clases y no quiero que llegues tarde.

-Itzel: Esta bien papa pero no sé dónde está la escuela.

-Fernando: No te preocupes por eso tu primo Alejandro te acompañara.

-Itzel: ¿Qué? ! Tengo un primo aquí ¡

-Fernando: Si es el hijo de tu tía Mariana

-Itzel: Ok…

-Fernando: Bueno te dejo que te apures

-Itzel: Si, ahorita nos vemos

Saben que era lo peor que en mi cuarto no había un baño en cambio tenía que salir bueno y a lado de mi cuarto ahí estaba… pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a tener uno en mi cuarto… me bañe rápido y me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla playera negra y una chamarra rosa de cuadros me maquille un paco y baje a la cocina…

((6:40 a.m.))

Estaba mi papa leyendo el periódico y tomando café, me volteo a ver y me dijo que me preparara un café por como n había nada ((por lo mismo de la mudanza)) asentí y me senté en el comedor tomando una taza y echándole agua caliente

-Fernando: Vaya que cosas pasan en este lugar

-Itzel: ¿Por qué lo dices papa?

-Fernando: Escucha, han sido 15 muertes ya en esta semana se busca a un sospechoso psicópata, viste de pantalones negros, tenis blanco con negro, tenis blanco con negro y chamarra blanca, si usted llegara a ver este sospechoso por favor llamen a las autoridades.

-Itzel: Eso está raro

((6:45 a.m.)) –Tocan el timbre

-Fernando: Ah de ser tu primo, vete ya antes de que se haga tarde

-Itzel: Adiós nos vemos al rato…

Abrí la puerta y era el me sonrió y me dijo estirando su mano

-Alejandro: Vaya, has de ser mi prima supongo, bueno que esperas vámonos

-Itzel: eh si vamos

En el trascurso del camino íbamos callados hasta que…

-Itzel: Alejandro te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Alejandro: Si claro pero que no sea de matemáticas

-Itzel: No como crees bueno ¿sabes quién es el asesino psicópata?

-Alejandro: eh? Si si se por qué la pregunta?

-Itzel: Es que vi algo en el periódico y cuando llegue aquí creo que lo vi

-Alejandro: Enserio, yo no soy muy bueno para explicar las cosas, así que por qué no lo buscas en internet JEFF THE KILLER en si es una Creepypasta

-Itzel: Jeff The Killer?

-Alejandro: Si, su historia te sorprenderá mucho.

-Itzel: Esta bien

-Alejandro: Bueno hemos llegado bienvenida a tu nueva escuela

-Itzel: Emm, valla es muy grande

-Alejandro: Si, bueno te llevo a tu salón y después me buscas sale

-Itzel: va

Entramos a la escuela se veía como a la que iba subimos a las escaleras y ahí estaba mi salón mi primo se despidió de mí y se fe al entrar a mi salón vi varias chicas típicas niñas ricas bonitas "populares" en fin hasta que un chavo se acercó y me dijo…

-¿?: Te mandan esto.

-Itzel: Gracias

Era una nota letra de una niña al leer la nota empecé a reír

"_Hey eres nueva aquí y no conoces algunas reglas, así que pronto las sabrás y te pido que te alejes de Alejandro él es mío perra infeliz"_

Y volteo a ver a las chicas que estaban ahí y me hicieron señas de amenaza no me importo mucho

((12:13 p.m.))

Llegue a mi casillero y al abrirlo vi una nota que decía

"_no me hiciste caso en la salida veras zorra mal nacida"_

En esos momentos llego Alejandro y me dijo que el iba a salir a la 1:30 de la escuela que si lo esperaba ya que yo salía a la 1

No sabía si decirle de esas chicas o no pero llego la hora de la salida me quede afuera de la escuela en las escaleras no veía a las chicas pero algo llamo mi atención… esa persona bueno Jeff en el bosque… viéndome me levante y pensé si ir o no pero en eso las 5 chicas llegaron…

**ASSFJHKDJHGIURENIVBFDJI fuck que tal eh me gusto como quedo espero que igual a ustedes en fin que habrá pasado con Itzel y las chicas y Jeff se fue o se quedó bueno averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo nos vemos el sábado; D**


	4. Chapter 4: una tremenda paliza

Capitulo 4: una tremenda paliza y ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

**Bueno como están espero que bien bueno aquí está el capítulo que será dedicado a unas cinco chicas de mi Facebook YEX, FANNY VALERIA, SOFIA Y ADRIANA… en fin ellas me dieron el permiso de tomar su nombre etc. para este capítulo en fin chicas y lectores espero que les guste este capítulo comenzamos.. 3...2…1**

_No sabía si decirle de esas chicas o no pero llego la hora de la salida me quede afuera de la escuela en las escaleras no veía a las chicas pero algo llamo mi atención… esa persona bueno Jeff en el bosque… viéndome me levante y pensé si ir o no pero en eso las 5 chicas llegaron…_

Vi que las chicas se acercaban a mi lentamente hasta que una de ellas llamada Yex me dijo…

-Yex: vaya vaya miren nomas quien está aquí porque no te has ido o que acaso esperas a mi Alejandro maldita zorra.

-Valeria: Pinche zorra

-Sofía ((acariciándose el cabello)): Jajá parece que no te hiso caso Yex y siguió con este Alejandro

-Adriana: pues ya ves que la vi con él en el receso.

-Fanny: Hay Adriana que chismosita eres jajá

-Valeria: jajá pinche chismosa que eres pinche Adriana

-Adriana: pues yo solo digo lo que vi Fanny

-Yex: ya callesen me estresan

-Valeria: Huy a ti nada te parece idiota.

-Itzel: y me podrías decir por qué me mandaste esas notas

-Yex: Porque eres una zorra estas con Alejandro y él es mío solo mío.

-Valeria: zorra…

-yex: cállate Valeria

-Itzel: wow apoco es de tu propiedad jajá

-Yex: como te dije el es mio

-Itzel: Has lo que quieras yo no me alejare de el

Las 4 chicas voltearon a ver a Yex con cara de no sé de nervios mientras yex metía su mano a su pantalón y decía

-Yex: lo puedes repetir...

-Valeria: Aver pinche vieja dilo si tienes los ovarios para volverlo a decir

No te que yex sacaba un cúter de su pantalón y volteo a ver mientras me amenazaba…

-Yex: vaya eres una chica algo ruda y complicada eso me gusta pero veremos qué tan débil eres... ¡Contra ella chicas!

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude no te que Jeff corría hacia la misma dirección ((obvio el desde el bosque))... Fanny Adriana y Valeria iban detrás de mí mientras que yex y Sofía iban atrás caminando hasta que me tropecé y caí y Adriana se agarró de los pies para que no me fuera mientras que Fanny reía llego Yex y Sofía, Sofía solo de agarraba el pelo obvio era la chica que se creía bonita después Adriana me soltó y por lo que vi era una chismosa 7-7 vi que agarro mis lentes y dijo

-Adriana: oigan ella los traía puestos

-Yex: jajá por que traes lentes oscuros eh la única que los puede usar aquí es Sofía

-Itzel: Eso a ti no te incumbe a ti…

-Yex: jajá me da igual, y que por que te cubres la cara ya sabemos que eres fea para que te escondes mi Reyna

-Itzel: como dije no te incumbe

Me quito la mano de mi cara y vi como puso su cara de asco no se equis…. Y lo que hiso fue empujarme y haciendo que sus amigas me empezaran a golpear bruscamente me pateaban me jalaban los cabellos me abrieron en los brazos con el cúter sentía como recorría mi sangre por todo el cuerpo hasta que alguien llegó alguien a defenderme oía como gritaban las chicas de miedo y oí una voz ronca que decía GO TO SLEEP…

-¿?: Estas bien

-Itzel: Quién eres?

-¿?: Luego te digo te tienen que atender rápido

Quede inconsciente solo veía unos pantalones negros y sudadera blanca…

((3hrs después))

Empecé a despertar estaba en mi habitación tenia vendas en mis brazos y alguno que otro curita en mi cara sentía que alguien estaba conmigo y volteé al lado derecho estaba en lo correcto había alguien sentado en mi cama dándome la espalda me pare despacio y vi que se puso la gorra de su chamarra y me hacer que a esa persona diciéndole

-Itzel: Quién eres? Que estás haciendo aquí?

-¿?: Solo te ayude y me quede para ver como seguías

-Itzel: y quién eres?

-¿?: Soy Jeff the killer

-Itzel: Que!

-Jeff: descuida no te are nada

-Itzel: Eso espero

-Jeff: si me alegro que ya estés bien esas chicas se pasaron contigo

-Itzel: si, bueno pero oye ¿Por qué me ayudaste si tú eres un psicópata asesino?

-Jeff: ammm me tengo que ir

-Itzel: Por favor dime porque lo hiciste?

-¿?: ¡Itzel¡

-Jeff: lo siento te lo digo luego Go to sleep

Vi como Jeff saltaba por mi ventana mientras que alguien habría bruscamente mi puerta

-Itzel: hey quien te crees que eres

-Alejandro: Perdón, es que dijeron que hubo una pelea en la salida y me dijeron que tú estabas en ella, am y que te paso

-Itzel: De hecho fue a mí a la que golpearon

-Alejandro: Quien fue

-Itzel; Una tal yex ¿La conoces?

-Alejandro: Si es mi ex y por qué te golpeo

-Itzel: Porque cree que ando de zorra detrás de ti

-Alejandro: y como llegaste hasta aquí tu sola

Me quede callada no sé si decirle que Jeff me ayudo y me defendió tal vez no me creería pero qué tal si me creía que estoy loca ammm oh por dios no sé qué contestarle

-Alejandro: Y bien te oigo…

-Itzel: este si te digo no me vas a creer.

-Alejandro: Que ocultas Itzel….

**Itzel le dirá a Alejandro de Jeff? que hará Itzel? y que pasara con Jeff regresara pronto o no?**

**Bueno descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo saludos… y abrazos a mis lectores:***


	5. Chapter 5:que haces aqui

Capítulo 5: que haces aquí?

**Hola como están espero que bien bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este raro finc espero que les guste si es posible dejen sus rewiens aquí en la historia hasta el final del capítulo vale en el siguiente capítulo pondré algunos comentarios que me dejen en Facebook aquí se los responderé **** bueno comencemos…**

_Me quede callada no sé si decirle que Jeff me ayudo y me defendió tal vez no me creería pero qué tal si me creía que estoy loca ammm oh por dios no sé qué contestarle_

_-Alejandro: Y bien te oigo…_

_-Itzel: este si te digo no me vas a creer._

_-Alejandro: Que ocultas Itzel…._

Suena el celular de Alejandro

-Alejandro: Bueno que paso…. Si ya voy para allá ok adiós, tienes suerte pero luego vendré a ver que tramas.

-Itzel: ok, pero no tramo nada.

-Alejandro: Luego hablamos

-Itzel: Adiós

((6:55 ))

Al parecer me quede inconsciente 2 horas pero aun así no sabía por qué Jeff me ayudo…

-¿?: Crees que él te vaya a creer?

-Itzel: Este que haces aquí? Jeff

-Jeff: Solo quise venir otro rato.

-Itzel: Te pueden ver

-Jeff: No lo creo, así que le piensas decir a tu primo de mí

-Itzel: Nose, es que no sé si me crea

-Jeff: Porque lo dices?

-Itzel: Apenas lo conozco

-Jeff: Como esta eso

-Itzel: Esque yo vivía en otro lado y pues no tenía ningún contacto con el

-Jeff: Oh ya

-Itzel: si

-¿?: ITZEEEEELLLL!

-Itzel: Espera aquí no tardo

-Jeff: Por que que pasa?

-Itzel: Tú solo espera

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude antes de que la persona que me grito subiera, llegue a la sala de estar y vi a mi primo con algunos de sus amigos ahí…

-Itzel: Que quieres?

-Alejandro: Ohm que genio, solo quería ver si no quieres ir a dar una vuelta con nosotros

-Itzel: Y ellos quiénes son?

-Alejandro: Oh si ellos son Edmundo José y Daniel

-Itzel: Ok y este…

En ese momento se oyó que se cayó algo en mi cuarto y Alejandro voltea verme mientras caminaba a las escaleras y decía

-Alejandro: Quien esta allá arriba Itzel?

-Itzel ((algo nerviosa)): Este amm nadie

En eso Alejandro subió corriendo las escaleras mientras le gritaba

-Itzel: Alejandro a donde crees que vas no tienes nada que hacer allá arriba!

Alejandro abrió la puerta y no había nadie y entro revisando el cuarto hasta que le dije

-Itzel: Ve se calló esto por lo ventana está abierta

Me miro algo extraño

-Itzel: Salte ahorita bajo

-Alejandro: no tardes mucho

-Itzel: Jeff dónde estás?

-Jeff: No se te hace raro0 que tu primo entre como si nada a tu casa y con sus amigos

-Itzel: Ahora que lo mencionas si… creo que hablare de eso con mi padre

-Jeff: Bueno que esperas acaba de llegar

-Itzel: Ahorita regreso

Baje las escaleras y vi solo a mi padre en la sala no estaba mi primo ni sus amigos pero estaba decidida decirle a mi papa de lo de mi primo pero se me olvido que tenía mi ropa manchada de sangre y los golpes

-Fernando: Hola hij… que te pasó ¡!?

-Itzel: Este no nada

-Fernando: dime la verdad…. Que fue ese ruido?

-Itzel: Emm cual yo no oí nada

Mi papa va subiendo las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto y no pude decir nada por lo que vio mi apa!

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 5 espero que les allá gustado y perdón por la demora enserio en fin nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo bay **


	6. Chapter 6 una muerte inesperada

Capitulo 6: Una muerte inesperada

**Hola como están a todos… ojala estén bien en fin una gran disculpa por no haber subido el capítulo 6 el día que dije en fin creo que fue una semana o dos no recuerdo que los deje sin capitulo bueno espero y me perdonen gente chula ((eso que)) bueno para recompensarlos les traigo dos capítul creo que me tardare en subir los demás capítulos ya que estoy en la escuela las tareas etc. etc…..no los aburro más aquí está su capítulo**_** UNA MUERTE INESPERADA.**_

_-Fernando: Hola hij… que te pasó ¡!?_

_-Itzel: Este no nada_

_-Fernando: dime la verdad…. Que fue ese ruido?_

_-Itzel: Emm cual yo no oí nada_

_Mi papa va subiendo las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto y no pude decir nada por lo que vio mi papa!_

Me volteo a ver confundido mientras la otra persona decía y nos miraba fijamente

-¿?: vaya al parecer no me han olvidado

-Fernando: que haces aquí?

-¿?: Te sorprende que este aquí de visita no te preocupes yo solo vengo por algo que es mío

-Fernando: estás loca si crees que te llevaras a mi hija estela

-Estela: Jaja no me agás reír ella es mi hija tú me la quitaste

-Fernando: Por algo te la quite no crees, solo ve como la dejaste estás loca estela lárgate de mi casa..

En ese momento estela se iba a acercar a mí y fue cuando mi papa me aventó para que me fuera de ahí no lo pensé dos veces así que baje rápido las escaleras saliendo de mii casa me dirigí al bosque y al acercarme vi a Jeff que me Asia señas que fuera Asia él llegue Asia el estamos en un árbol demasiado grande y ancho estaba toda agitada no podía respirar Jeff me miraba nervioso hasta que me pregunto

-Jeff: que tienes? Que te pasa?

-Itzel: Es que en mi casa está mi mama y ella fue la causante de lo que tengo en mi cara y ella viene por mi siento que me quiere matar o no sé pero, mi papa me aventó para que me fuera pero, él se quedó con ella espero que no le haga nada, tengo miedo Jeff.

-Jeff: No te ara nada yo te ayudare

-Itzel: En que me vas a ayudar! Tu eres un asesino deberías matarme o nose pero porque me vas a ayudar…!

Jeff me miro molesto se dio la media vuelta y se fue siento que lo ofendí o no sé pero me daba igual aunque sentía algo nose extraño por el…en fin… solo veía como se alejaba ya era de noche aunque había demasiada iluminación sentía que debía regresar a casa y enfrentar a esa loca pero. Una sombra en un árbol llamo mi atención, así que me acerque lentamente entonces ella apareció aventándose encima de mí no pude hacer nada gritaba desesperadamente y en eso alguien más llego en ayuda de mi me la quito de encima y diciendo

-¿?: Go to sleep

Era Jeff me defendió, empecé a sentir sangre en mi pues mi madre abrió de nuevo mis heridas que tenía ya con la paliza que me habían dado… sentí que alguien caminaba hacia mi voltee asustada y era mi padre

-Fernando: Hija, estas bien? Y tu mama donde esta?

-Itzel: Ella está ahí..((La señale))

Notamos que Jeff seguía batallando con ella hasta que… el agarro su cuchillo y se lo enterró en la garganta matándola… mi padre demasiado asustado me levanto y me jalo en eso Jeff se acercó y mi padre le gritaba

-Fernando: Lárgate de aquí

-Itzel: Papa por favor cállate él nos ayudó por favor trata de calmarte

-Fernando: Tu lo conoces porque eres amiga de esa cosa… ¿Quién eres?

-Jeff: Soy Jeff the killer señor

-Mi padre al escuchar eso méjalo mientras corríamos, Jeff venia hacia nosotros corriendo hasta que llegamos a la casa mi padre me empezó a cuestionar de donde lo conocí que porque mato a mi mama y muchas cosas más yo no tenía respuesta alguna así lo que dije fue

-Itzel: Nose, pero si quieres saber pregúntaselo a él, el ah de estar en mi cuarto ya que no puede entrar por la puerta ya que le pusiste seguro.

Mi padre no me respondió siento que no me creyó subí las escaleras y así fue Jeff estaba ahí le dije que bajara… y el me respondió

-Jeff: para que, para que tu padre me vea con cara de raro... No gracias es mejor que me vaya

-Itzel: Jeff no por favor es que ay sabes que olvídalo nos vemos luego…

-Jeff: Esta bien pero habla con tu papa de tu primo de como entra a la casa sin permiso.

-Itzel: Ooh si se me había olvidado

Jeff se da la media vuelta y se va por la ventana y fue cuando baje con mi padre pero mi Tía Mariana estaba ahí /n/

**Jeff Prov.**

Quien se cree que es su padre me vio raro y aun así quería que fuera con él en serio quien se cree ella ay con qué clase de niña me estoy metiendo pero nose ella tiene algo que wow nose, que me pasa este no soy yo ya estoy muy cansado y por eso digo pendejadas.

((Llegando a la mansión de las Creepypasta))

Ticci toby: vaya al fin que llegas enamorado slendy te ha estado buscando como loco

Jeff: a quien le dijiste enamorado

Toby: Pues a ti ya que te la pasas con esa niña

Jeff: si apenas llevo conociéndola 2 días

Toby: si pero bien que le ayudaste y la espiaste cuando llego aquí

Jeff: tú qué sabes

Toby: mucho enamorado… así que cuando la boda

Jeff: ¡Cállate! Si no estoy enamorado de ella y si lo fuera no será amor correspondido

-Toby: porque lo dices?

-Jeff: hay uno de los amigos de su primo que la vio,… hay no sé por qué te digo esto mejor me largo

-Toby: no me dejes con la duda Jeff!

-Slenderman: Jeff donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Jeff: ehh por ahí

-Ben drowned: slendy, Jeff no te dirá donde andaba con su novia

-Slenderman: Jeff como esta eso?

-Jeff: No tengo novia ni estoy enamorado de Itzel

-Slenderman: así que se llama Itzel es la chica nueva de este vecindario, bueno Jeff de una vez te o digo esa chica se ve que tiene muchos problemas pero sabe defenderse y te vaya hacer algo a ti así que ándate con cuidado

-Jeff: Bah soy Jeff the killer no me podrá hacer nada antes de que yo la mate

-Toby: seguro que la mataras

-Ben: hasta crees toby quien le dará sus besitos a Jeff mua mua

-Slenderman: ¡Basta¡ Jeff no les dice nada por clock y Sally

Jeff: Ya me puedo ir

-Slenderman: si ya puedes irte

Haber porque me habrá dicho eso Slenderman 7n7 solo quiere joderme la vida pero Itzel se ve tranquila pero misteriosa ella sería buena matando seria como yo bueno yo soy mejor matando pero siento que oculta algo porque se cubre mucho sus brazos con suéteres grandes si hace calor será que no creo que ella se corte se ve tranquila bueno eso creo pero aun así no me da buena espina su familia su tía y su primo tendré que averiguar un poco más de ellos ash pero Itzel no los conoce vale /o/ en fin lo are por mi cuenta pero aun no me explico cómo y por qué su madre le hizo daño que no la quería? O qué?

**Fin Jeff prov.**

-Mariana: Hola Itzel

-Itzel: Eh hola tía oye papa podemos hablar ahora que está mi tia

-Fernando: Si pero que paso con je…

-Itzel: ah si eso te lo digo al rato

-Fernando: bueno y de que quieres hablar

-Itzel: Bueno hoy cuando regrese de la escuela alejando no vino conmigo pero llego sola aquí entro hasta mi cuarto y creí que tú estabas aquí papa pero no era así y después entro otra vez pero con sus amigos

-Fernando: pero te toca el timbre o qué?

-Itzel: no nada

-mariana: a pues Alejandro no es así Itzel has de estar confundida

-Itzel: cómo voy a estar confundida tía

-Fernando: Mariana no quiero sonar mala onda pero quiero hablar a solas con mi hija hoy nos pasaron muchas cosas y quiero estar sola con ella

-Mariana: Em si no te preocupes nos vemos luego

Se paró del sillón y me miro con una cara de encabronada pues a mí me daba igual final de cuentas mi padre me hacía caso a mi

-Fernando: Vete a tu cuarto hablare a la policía

-Itzel: Para que les vas hablar?

-Fernando: Para decirles del asesinato

-Itzel: pero no les digas que conozco al asesino

-Fernando: no lo are no soy mala onda nos hizo un favor de sacarla de nuestras vidas

-Itzel: Bueno eso sí pero no les vayas a decir

-Fernando: No, vete a dormir descansa

-Itzel: adiós hasta mañana

Hasta aquí el capítulo 6 espero que les haya gustado gente chula, en fin Fernando si hablara con la policía? Y por qué rayos mariana vio hacia a Itzel toby y ben están en lo correcto de que Jeff se está o está enamorándose de Itzel bueno véanlo en el próximo capitulo 7 adiós n.n


	7. Chapter 7: la pesadilla

Hola como estan creque los eh tenido algo abandonados jejeesque me han pasado muchas cosas el internet no llegaba y pues la escuela me quitaba la inspiración de hacer este capitulo pero bueno en plenas clases lo hise xD soy muy mala jaja oigannn! Extraño demasiado a mi novio no me pregunten por que enfin no los aburro mas espero que lo disfruten empesamos e ya

Esperen! Oigan espero que me perdonen por tardar en subirlo c: bueno ya ahora si empieza el capitulo esperado :D

_**-Fernando: no vete a dormir descanza**_

_**-Itzel: Hasta mañana**_

Subi a mi cuarto ya lista para dormir pensé que Jeff estaría ahí pero no, asi que no lo dude mas y cai en un profundo sueño.

((soñando))

-¿?: Itzel itzeell! Despierta!

-Itzel: quien esta ahí?

-¿?: eh visto todo lo que has sufrido, si vienes conmigo será mejor tu vida.

-Itzel: No gracias la prefiero asi

-¿?: Segura, yo podría darte todo lo que quieras todo lo que has soñado.

-Itzel: ¡NO¡

En eso empese a sentir un escolofrio por todo mi cuerpo abri los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en medio del bosqueno había nadie y segui oyendo esa voz que me hablaba al parecer esa cosa me saco de mi casa

-¿?: quieres ser feliz? Para poder haerlo dame tu vida.

-Itzel: dije que no , por favor ya déjame en paz

En eso empece a sentir un fuerte dolor en el estomagocomo si me abrieran era un dolor muy fuerte sentía humed mi playera me pare contrabajos pedia ayuda pero era imposible empese a sentirme mareada hasta que me desmaye.

((fin del sueño))

Desperté de golpe vi a Jeff sentado en mi cama con una cara de espanto de preocupación yo que se

-Jeff: ¿Qué pasa?

-Itzel:que paso de que jefff de que hablas?

-Jeff: Esque te encontré en el suelo cuando llegue y te levante.

-Itzel:pero como diablos ahhhaaha! ((se toca su panza))

-Jeff: que pasa que tienes?

-Itzel: Nose ayúdame a pararme voy a revisarme al baño.

-Jeff: Esta bien parate con cuidado.

Me ayudo a pararme y me llevo al baño y se quedo en el cuarto mientras yo me revisaba

-Itzel: JEFFF! VEN POR FAVOR!

Jeff entro rápido al baño fue tan horrible mi grito que mi padre entro a mi baño , mi estomago estaba lleno de sangre había heridas como si fueran garras o algo por el estilo

Mi padre llama a un doctor lo mas rápido que pudo pero no dejaba ver con odio a Jeff como si Jeff me lo hubiera hecho en eso hablo mi padre….

-Fernando: ¿Qué ocurrio aquí ijeff, Itzel?

-Itzel: lo que paso fue…

-Jeff_: señor, pero no vaya a pensar que yo le hize esto a Itzel cuando llegue a su cuarto la vi tirada en el suelocon un charco de sangre la levante y despertó.

-Fernando: eso paso Itzel?

-Itzel: la verdad si pero como diablos tengo esto.

-Fernando: deja que llegue el doctor y vemos mientras tanto acuéstate en lo que llega

-Itzel: esta bien, acompañame Jeff

Entrmos a mi cuarto y note que mi padre aun veía con odio a jeffhsta que.

-Itzel: Jeff, cierra la puerta

-Jeff: amm esta bien

-Itzel: pásame esos trapós que están en el tocador por favor

-Jeff:que haras con ellos?

-Itzel: Limpiarme la sangra pues que mas 7n7

-Jeff: déjame te ayudo acuéstate yo lo ago.

-Itzel: ok

-Jeff: y bien ya que estamos solos me dirias por que tienes estas garras o lo que sea en tu estomago.

-Itzel: Jeff en verdad nose solo recuerdo de una pasadilla que tuve

-Jeff: me podrias decir como fue la pesadillaEmpece a contarle la pesadilla a jefff ponía una cara de pensativo, sorprendido o nose cuando acabe de contarle se oian voces en las escaleras al parecer el doctor había llegado, a Jeff no le dio tiempo de ire asi que se metio en mi armario

((abran la puerta de golpe))

-Doctor: hola Itzelcomo estas

-Itzel: hola, eee yo creo que bien

-Doctor encerio tu padre me dijo algo de tu estomago me dejas revisar

-Itzel: Pues si

-Doctor: Vaya te peleaste anoche

-Itzel: no

-Doctor: entonces como tienes esto

-Itzel: no lo se en la mañana me di cuenta

-Doctor: señor Fernando su hija toma drogas o algo por el estilo

-Fernando : yo que sepa no

-Itzel: como se atreve a decirme drogadicta

-Doctor: o era lo que quería decir

-Itzel: no entonces por que pregunta eso

-Doctor: bueno señor Fernando solo hay que vendar las heridas y le dejo esta tarjeta es un amigo psicólogo

-Itzel: aparte de drogadicta loca

-Doctor: disculpen me tengo que ir

((se oyo un golpe en el armario haciendo llamar la atención del doctor)) 

-Fernando: ah este lo acompaño a la puerta

-Doctor: gracias, hasta luego Itzel

Salen del cuarto cerrando la puerta, en eso me pare abrirle a Jeff tenia su cara de enojado pero al verme se empezó a cagar de la risa.

-Jeff: Te creo lo de drogadicta, pero loca jjajajajajajajajajajaja

-Itzel: cállate lo único que quiero saber que era esa cosa

Adgadkcfa espero que les aya gustado por que a mi me encanto Xd pronto subiré el 8 y se llamara mi mejor amigo adivinen de quien se tratara Xd enfin no leemos la próxima Xd

Adiós ((besos gay¨S para todos)


	8. Chapter 8:una visita a slenderman

Capitulo8: UNA VISITA A SLENDERMAN

HOLA COMO ESTAN PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO BUENO EN FIN EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESTARA ALGO CORTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE JAJA PERDON DESDE EL AÑO PASADO ANDO CON QUE VOY A SUBIR EL CPITULO PERO AQUÍ LO TIENEN

EMPESAMOS

3…

2..

1..

_Jeff: te creo lo de drogadicta pero loca jajajajajajajajajjajaja_

_Itzel: cállate lo único que quiero saber que era esa cosa_

Jeff: esta bien sabes slender podrá saber que era eso

Itzel: llévame con el

Jeff: segura mmm bueno pero antes tengo que habar con el

Itzel: y que esperas ve

Jeff: uy que mandona

Jeff se acerca a la ventana y da un brinco y se va corriendo al bosque mientras que alguien llama a la puerta de itzel…

-¿?: puedo pasar Itzel

-Itzel: ammm si claro

-¿?: oye quieres venir a dar una vuelta

-Itzel: amm lo lamento Alejandro pero saldré con alguien

-Alejandro: y quien es ese alguien?

-Itzel: ammm no te dire asi que no es por ser mala onda tengo que arreglarme bye….

Itzel cierrra la puerta después de aber sacado a alejandro de su hatacion pensando que era la cosa que la ataco y que si slenderman la veria

**Jeff prov**

**-Jeff: slender oye puede venir alguien a la mansión necesito que hables con ella**

**-Slender: mmm de quien se trata **

**-Jeff: es de Itzel algo la ataco en su sueño**

**-Slender; dime como era lo que la ataco**

**Me puse a narrarle a slender su sueño y el no dudo que la trajera a la mansión y asi fue me pidió traer en la noche …**

**FIN JEFF PROV**

-Jeff: Itzel!

-Itzel: que paso

-Jeff: ven vamos con slender

-Itzel: hay encerio ahorita bajo

Al bajar por la ventana Jeff me ayudo después me tomo la mano y nos hechamos a correr asia el bosque caminamos demasiado hasta que alfin llegamos péro durante el camino Jeff no me solto de la mano ni que me fuera a perder al ver la mansión note a una niña en las escaleras de la mansión y un hombre alto y delgado con traje

-Jeff: ya llegamos

-Itzel: oh por dios tu eres slender?

-Slender: si ven acompañame a despacho

-Itzel: si vamos

Para eso agarre mas fuerte a jff de la mano ahora si no quería que mesoltara pero que querra decirme slender y esa niña quien es?

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les aya gustados pronto y eero que sea pronto subiré el capitulo nueve

Adiós mis lectores madafakas


End file.
